The Cove
by Technoman 77
Summary: Dawn and Scott have been fighting for awhile now. That is until Chris shows everybody Scotts unscene connfesional...


**Hey people, this is my first take on Dott. Don't judge me if I get anything wrong cause I'm only on the fifth episode of TDROTI, so no spioler alerts. Please enjoy and review my work cause it took me like 4 tries to save this cause my laptop is actin weird. Anywho...enjoy!**

The season had just ended and all the contestants were in the mess hall. Chris had wanted to show the contestents somthing."The season is over, he can't do anything to us now right?" Cameron asked nervosly."I sence that Chris does not intend to harm us, relax your aura is very tence" Dawn said reasuring bubble boy."Yeah right" Scott said snikering to himself. Ever since the teens got back to the island Scott and Dawn were still battling it out.

_Earlier..._

_"Why must you harm Mother Natures creatures when they have done you no harm, except for Fang that is" Dawn said recalling the two legged shark. Also wondering how she got stuck with Scott going to the mess hall._

_"Your little creeps of nature bug me as much as you do" he said in an angry tone, even though he had feelings for the nature girl._

_"Ugh, if only your aura wasn't so thick like your mind I would be able to understand why you truely do these things"_

_"To bad, so sad" Scott said sarcastically_

_Present..._

Chris and Chef then came in with Chef holding a movie projector."I thought it be nice to let you see the scenes that were taken off camera by them and by them I mean me" Chris said laughing to himself. Scott startled at this because he only had one tape that wasn't shown on camera because he bribed Chef to not put it on air. A few tapes went by, nothin special, then Scott's tape went on...

There was some static then it showed Scott, while the real Scott tried to escape the mess hall. Dawn saw this and grabbed a hold of Scott's shirt and made him stay. **This tape was made the morning after Dawn was eliminated, BTW."**Do I regret getting Dawn voted off last night?" Scott held his head high then brang it down in what seemed defeat. In the real world Dawn let her grip on Scott let loose."Yes, Yes, I admit I-I had even regrets for even considering voting her off" Dawn stared in disbelief."Me and Dawn were like Ying and Yang, exact oppisites yet a perfect match and I really hope she doesn't dislike me for getting her voted off, she was just s-s-so...hot and she just distracted me to much" he said whispering the last of his sentance. Dawn was just stone limp by what he just said."...and Dawn if you ever get this tape just know that no matter what you do I will always have feelings for you" he said blushing."Now I have to get rid of this tape" he said grabing the screen and then there was nothing but static then silence.

Everyone was now looking to Scott, for an explanation or anything, all they saw was Scott trying to tip-toe his way out. He was frozen where he currently was but slowly turned his head for everyone to see a face filled with despair, anger, and sadness. A single tear ran down his face he then turned and ran.

**Scott's POV**

'I am so stupid to have even made that tape' Scott thought to himself, he then found a small cove hidden away from everyone else. There was a lake in the cove and many rocks. Scott begane hitting himself and any objects he saw. Juast trying to make the go away. He already knew Dawn hated him, she hated him as soon as they got to the island. She didn't even give him a chance. Scott continued to mangle himself and the objects he saw.

**Dawn's POV**

'I can't believe he actually cares about somthing other than himself and of all things to care about it was me the entire time' Dawn thought to herself as most of everyone went out to find Scott. Dakota and B stayed back to comfort Dawn."I asure you I-I am fine, I just need time to think" Dawn said trying to get away from the two to think. She decided to go swim at the cove she had found when they landed on the islan, hidden away in the woods. She was soon enough there with her bathing suit and a towel.

**Third Person POV**

Scott heard footsteps from outside the cove and ducked behind a rock. He saw Dawn and just stared at her in awe as she gracfully stroked through the water. He came out from outside his hiding spot. Dawn came back to shore water and hair in her face so she could not see and she could not read his aura so she senced no one in front of her. She wiped her hair back and blushed at the sight of Scott and he blushed back seeing it was cute when she blushed. She got up "So it...umm...seems you do have feelings for others" she said nervouslly."Looks like it...you wanna take a dip?" he said pointing towards the lake. She simply nodded and teased him into chasing after her. Since she was a freind of nature she was a very agile swimmer but Scott was manipulitive. He went under water when she wasn't looking and chased her down. Dawn stopped and looked around for Scott, then realized her mistake. Scott grabed her and Dawn just floated there not moving. Then silence for about 7 seconds followed and the only sound you could hear were lips parting."So does this mean we can be together now" she said hugging up against him

"Of course we can" he faintly whisperd in her ear.

**Yay I finally finished, this took me about 5 hours to wright so please review. I hope you enjoyed this story.**


End file.
